Assassins
by JessSwann2
Summary: Et si Mercer et Elizabeth avaient entretenu plus de relations que nous ne l'avons vu dans le film ? Et si….. Ils avaient une chose en commun. Fiction reprenant la trame de DMC et d'AWE avec quelques petits ajouts… POV Alternés
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****Elizabeth, Mercer et les autres sont la propriété de leurs créateurs. J'ai également repris certains dialogues des films**

_**Coucou à tous ! Voici donc une nouvelle fiction assez courte consacrée à Mercer et Elizabeth. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira…. Sachant qu'elle m'a été inspirée à la suite d'une conversation avec Sammy (mdrrr) Certains dialogues sont ceux des films, d'autres sont de mes ajouts… Je vous laisse trier. Bonne lecture et …reviews ?**_

_**Et je me permets aussi de me faire une petite pub: je viens d'ouvrir mon site de fictions personnel : w w w jessswann com ( avec les points :) n'hésitez pas à me rendre visite)  
><strong>_

**Prologue**

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Will n'est pas là… Pourquoi n'est il pas là ? La pluie tombe sur moi, défaisant le chignon qu'Estrella a mis deux heures à arranger. Mais je m'en moque. Will n'est pas là.

Les gouttes ruissèlent sur mon front et j'entends un bruit de bottes. Des soldats. Mon cœur rate un battement. Pourquoi Will viendrait il entouré de gardes ? Il n'est pas officier ou militaire. Pourtant, un coup d'œil me suffit pour le reconnaitre et pour comprendre que rien ne va se passer comme nous l'avions prévu.

Et je cours….

Je cours aussi vite que je le peux. Envolé le bouquet de lys, envolé le voile. Je vole vers mon fiancé.

Nos mains se rejoignent. Mes yeux épousent ceux de mon amour.

« Pourquoi font ils ça ? »

Nos mains se rejoignent et je vois les poignets entravés de Will

« Je n'en sais rien.. Tu es ravissante» me dit Will.

J'ai envie de pleurer, les mots s'étranglent dans ma gorge…

« On dit que le marié ne doit jamais voir sa promise »

On dit que cela porte malheur… Mes doigts étreignent ceux de Will. Je ne comprends pas

J'entends la voix de mon père… Il proteste…. Je me retourne. Il y a deux hommes. Le regard du premier est d'un bleu de glace… Mais je ne m'y attarde pas… Le second… Le second est…. Il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire. Je me sens mal à l'aise sous son regard….

_**POV Mercer**_

Lord Beckett se rengorge, il est satisfait de son effet. Du coin de l'œil, je vois le Gouverneur vaciller, se troubler. C'est toujours ainsi quand les puissants se retrouvent face à leurs erreurs…

J'ai vécu cette scène un million de fois… Chaque fois, l'homme que je sers utilise les faiblesses des puissants pour les gagner à sa cause. Tantôt c'est un fils coupable de penchants contre nature… La fois d'après c'est une femme adultère… Cette fois il s'agit de sa fille….

Elle est belle. Elles le sont toujours…. Pourtant, celle-ci est différente. Au lieu de la ravissante fade innocente victime que j'ai l'habitude de voir, celle-ci est…. Son regard est dur. Aussi tranchant qu'une lame.

J'entends Lord Beckett lire son acte d'accusation… J'entends son père se troubler. Pourtant je ne regarde qu'elle. Ses yeux brillent. Pas à cause des larmes non… Mais d'une chose que je connais bien. L'envie de tuer.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Comment ose t'il ? Comment ce lord sortit de nulle part ose t'il interrompre le plus beau jour de ma vie ! J'appartiens à Will… Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends et une seconde, il vient de ruiner mon mariage.

Je le hais…

Les sanglots retenus de mon père s'élève et je fixe ce prétendu Lord. Comment peut il nous faire ça ?

« Capitaine ! je m'exclame

- Oui je n'en doutais pas »

Le regard froid du Lord se pose sur moi, je lui rends son regard. Si j'étais armée, je pourrais le tuer à cet instant….

Le tuer ? Non…. Je ne suis pas comme ça…. Je ne suis pas….

Je sens le regard de l'autre homme sur moi. Je ne peux détourner mes yeux des siens. Il me fait peur…. Il me regarde comme s'il me connaissait…. Comme s'il devinait ce que je pense… Impossible.

Les mains de Will sont arrachées aux miennes. Les soldats l'emmènent. J'ai envie de hurler…

J'entends Lord Beckett s'adresser aux soldats

« Emmenez-la »

Je me débats. La voix de l'autre homme s'élève. Sans inflexion. Sans émotion

« Je m'en charge Lord Beckett »

Beckett ne le regarde même pas

« Soit, faites donc ce que bon vous semble, Mr Mercer »

Je frémis lorsque l'homme pose sa main sur mon poignet.

« Allons Mademoiselle Swann, il est inutile de résister »

Le ton qu'il emploie est une fois de plus sans émotion. Comme si cet homme était incapable de ressentir. J'entends mon père protester et les soldats lui barrent la route.

« Elizabeth ! Je vais te sortir d'ici, Elizabeth » me promet-il.

Pas une seule fois mon père n'a parlé de Will.

_**POV Mercer**_

La fille est plus courageuse que le père. Ce minable de Gouverneur sanglote maintenant. S'il était un peu plus intelligent, il ne donnerait pas une telle preuve de son pouvoir à mon maitre. Je sens la peau humide de la fille sous mes doigts, elle est trempée, sans doute a-t-elle attendu son fiancé sous la pluie.

« Pourquoi faites vous ça ? » me demande t'elle d'une voix brisée.

J'hausse les épaules. Je n'ai pas la réponse à ses questions. Lord Beckett ordonne, j'obéis. Je ne suis qu'un exécutant. Pas un valet, non… Plus un aide. Je me charge des tâches que Beckett ne peut faire en personne. Torturer les prisonniers, tuer les ennemis. En échange il me protège. Tant que je serais avec lui aucun de mes crimes ne sera puni. Il le sait et je le sais. Tout comme nous savons tous deux que tous les hommes ne sont pas capables de tuer froidement. De regarder un autre homme en face et de lui tirer une balle en plein cœur ou de lui trancher la gorge. Beckett en est incapable. Je le fais donc pour lui en échange de protection et d'argent.

La fille se débat alors que je m'arrête devant une cellule. Son regard est rempli de haine. D'habitude, les regards des victimes sont larmoyants, pas le sien. J'apprécie.

« Je vous tuerais » siffle-t-elle.

Le genre de promesses que l'on fait dans un mouvement d'humeur sans jamais la tenir. Sauf que cette fois, la fille en est capable j'en suis certain.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

La cellule est froide et humide… Tellement froide. Quand je pense que j'étais si heureuse ce matin…. J'allais épouser Will et voilà que maintenant… Mon cœur est lourd mais je n'arrive pas à pleurer. Je n'y arrive pas.

**Plus tard**

Will est venu me voir…. Lord Beckett l'a laissé sortir. Ils ont passé une sorte d'accord, le compas de Jack contre notre liberté. J'espère qu'il réussira. Non je sais qu'il réussira. J'ai foi en lui. C'est mon futur mari, l'homme que j'ai choisi comme père pour mes enfants. Je veux vivre avec lui, vieillir avec lui. Je le veux lui.

Les hommes qui se trouvent dans la cellule voisine ne cessent de m'appeler. Je ne les regarde pas. Ceux là sont des assassins pour la plupart. Je n'ai rien de commun avec eux. Au contraire. Mon seul crime a été d'empêcher la mort d'un homme qui m'a sauvée à deux reprises. Peu importe qu'il soit un pirate. Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Le choix le plus juste.

_**POV Mercer**_

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de revenir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de la regarder encore. Assise dans sa cellule, le regard fixe et sec, elle ne bouge pas. De temps à autres sa bouche se crispe. Je me demande à quoi elle pense.

« Mademoiselle Swann ? »

Je me suis avancé sans m'en rendre compte. Son regard est posé sur moi désormais. Il n'y a plus la moindre trace de la douceur qu'elle avait pour Turner. Tant mieux.

« Vous êtes venu me sortir d'ici ?

- Lord Beckett souhaite que vous restiez quelques temps.

- Lord Beckett… » crache t'elle avec mépris.

Son regard est chargé d'hostilité.

« Si vous étiez armée Mademoiselle Swann, que feriez vous ? »

Elle se trouble légèrement

« Que voulez vous dire ?

- Seriez vous prête à me tuer ? »

Nouveau trouble.

« Je ne suis pas une meurtrière » crache t'elle finalement.

Ses yeux m'hurlent le contraire. Si elle devait me tuer pour sortir de sa geôle elle le ferait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Un bruit de pas dans les escaliers. La relève de la garde…. Mieux vaut qu'on ne me voit pas ici. Je la regarde une dernière fois….

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Cet homme inquiétant, ce Mercer est venu me voir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est venu faire ici. Je n'aime pas la manière dont il me regarde. Comme s'il savait quelque chose sur moi que j'ignore. Pendant une affreuse seconde, j'ai cru qu'il était venu me voir pour… Pour abuser de ma faiblesse. Mais ce n'est pas ça. Je sais reconnaitre le désir dans les yeux d'un homme. Ce n'est pas son cas….

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me veut. Pendant un instant, il a semblé espéré que je lui dise que je serais prête à le tuer. C'est ridicule. Je ne tuerais jamais personne. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière.

**Plus tard**

Mon père est venu me délivrer…. Il m'a poussée dans une calèche et compte m'envoyer à Londres. A Londres ! Comment pourrais-je partir alors que Will, que Will risque sa vie !

La voiture ralentit.

« Ne bouge pas » me glisse mon père.

Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas abandonner Will. Jamais.

Mon père ne regarde pas de mon côté, j'entrouvre la porte et je me glisse à l'extérieur. Père a au moins raison sur un point : la promesse des lettres de marque ne vaut que pour Jack. Je dois les récupérer.

_**POV Mercer**_

Tuer le capitaine que Swann a imprudemment engagé a été simple. Etre le serviteur de l'envoyé de la Compagnie permet bien des choses…. A commencer par gagner la confiance de mes victimes. Celui n'a même pas crié lorsque mon couteau lui a percé le ventre. Il s'est contenté de me regarder avec étonnement. Je me demande ce qui l'a le plus surpris : d'être en train de mourir ou que ce soit moi qui le tue.

Dans sa poche j'ai trouvé de quoi contenter Lord Beckett…. Une lettre écrite de la main même du Gouverneur et signé de son sceau. Tsss que les puissants sont donc stupides lorsqu'on les pousse au désespoir.

Il s'approche de moi et je me débarrasse de l'encombrant corps du capitaine.

« Tsss une lettre adressée au Roi »

Swann blêmit et je le vois se précipiter vers la calèche

« Elizabeth »

Ainsi la fille est dedans…. J'aurais du m'en douter. Je retiens un sourire. Peut-être pourra t'il s'écouler un peu de temps avant que je ne la rende à sa cellule… J'ouvre la porte. Vide !

Cette fois, Swann est terrifié. J'ai la main sur sa gorge. Si Beckett n'avait pas besoin de lui je briserais son cou sans hésiter.

« Où est elle ?

- Je ne sais pas »

Je lève les yeux. A quelques mètres, une tache dorée s'éloigne… Je devrais la rattraper mais…. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle va faire maintenant.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Beckett est devant moi. Dans ma main son pistolet. Entrer dans son bureau a été plus facile que je ne le pensais.

« Je vous écoute avec attention… » déclare t'il d'une voix tendue tandis que j'appuie le canon de mon arme sous son visage.

Je le hais. Mon doigt hésite sur la gâchette…. Mais le tuer me condamnerait à coup sûr et alors que deviendrait Will ? Que deviendrait Père ? Ce maudit Beckett m'a déjà volé ma nuit de noces, je ne lui laisserais pas une chance de me prendre ma vie. Je referme mes doigts sur les lettres de marque. Je tiens ma liberté entre les mains.

« Il me faut ce compas Mademoiselle Swann, tâchez à votre tour d'en tenir compte dans vos calculs » m'avertit-il.

Ce que je le hais…. Pourtant je m'écarte sans tirer. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière.


	2. Désirs

_**Coucou à tous,**_

_**Déjà un grand merci à Pirate on Fleet Street pour son commentaire et sa lecture tu m'excuseras de t'épargner mon anglais comme toi je le lis mieux que je ne l'écris. Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise et que le couple semble original , j'espère que la suite te plaira autant **_

_**Pour info, la fic est illustrée sur mon site www . jessswann . com**_

_**voici donc la suite de l'histoire avec les pensées de nos deux héros… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 1**

_**POV Mercer**_

Elle est partie. Je suis presque surpris qu'elle ait laissé Beckett en vie. A sa place, je l'aurais tué. Mais bien sûr, elle n'en est pas encore là… La haine ne l'a pas encore dévorée comme elle me brûle… Elle est jeune, si jeune… Elle est à l'âge où on se berce encore d'illusions. Où l'on se croit innocente des crimes que l'on n'a pas encore commis. Où l'on refuse sa nature. Pourtant je le sais. La mort brille dans les yeux de cette fille. C'est une tueuse qui s'ignore. Un être froid à la vengeance implacable. Le goût du sang ne l'a pas encore révélée à sa propre nature. Mais ça viendra… Je le sais, je le sens…

« Trouvez la Mr Mercer et ramenez la moi »

La voix de Beckett est implacable. Je m'incline. A quoi bon résister ? Les désirs de mon maitre rejoignent les miens… Du moins pour la première partie. Quant à la seconde…. Je la lui ramènerais sans doute… Mais pas avant d'avoir joui de sa compagnie.

« Je pense savoir où elle ira ensuite »

Beckett me regarde, vaguement impatient. Ce qu'il peut être lâche malgré tout son pouvoir.

« Et bien dans ce cas qu'attendez-vous Mercer ! »

Il signe une lettre de marque et me la donne. Il m'offre une totale impunité pour mes actes. Je m'incline…. Mais a-t-il seulement conscience du danger que sa signature sur cet acte représente ? Sans doute pas. Comme tous les puissants de ce monde, Beckett préfère faire mine d'ignorer la boue qui s'accroche à sa réussite. Je suppose que je suis cette boue. Une ordure que Beckett a l'intelligence de recouvrir d'or comme en témoigne la bourse qu'il me tend.

« Faites au mieux de nos intérêts Mr Mercer »

J'empoche la bourse. Nos regards se croisent. En cet instant, celui de Beckett est implacable. Le genre de regard qui me pousse de temps à autres à croire que si je n'étais pas là, il finirait par agir de lui-même… ou peut être pas. Je l'ignore et c'est mieux ainsi. Comme ça je peux toujours le respecter.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Cela fait trois jours que j'ai quitté Port Royal. Trois jours que mon sommeil est entrecoupé de regrets. Mon père est resté aux mains de ce Mercer… J'ai peur qu'il lui ait fait du mal tout en sachant la chose impossible. Père est Gouverneur de l'île. Même Beckett ne peut prendre le risque de le tuer.

Autour de moi les marins s'agitent, ils ont trouvé une robe…. Une robe de mariée. MA robe de mariée. Le second la brandit comme un trophée… Si je pouvais je le tuerais ! Ne voit il pas à quel point ça me coute de la laisser ainsi, si je le pouvais-je…

« Elle appartient sûrement à une fille, et dans ce cas, elle est toute nue »

Autour de moi, les hommes s'agitent… Vite, je dois agir comme eux , sans quoi…

Ils n'ont rien trouvé évidemment…Ma robe est à présent abandonnée dans un coin…. Ce que je regrette. Les choses n'auraient pas dû se passer ainsi… Je devrais être mariée à cette heure, je devrais être dans les bras de Will comme il se devait….

« He petit , souffle la loupiote, y'en a qui sont de quart cette nuit »

J'obéis… Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

_Je suis à nouveau face à Beckett…. Sauf que cette fois, c'est différent, mon doigt presse la détente, je veux en finir…. Cet homme ne mérite pas de vivre. Mais qui suis-je pour décider de la vie ou de la mort…Beckett s'écroule_

_Autour de moi, le décor change… ou non, c'est toujours le même…. Cet inquiétant Mercer est là. Je sens son regard sur moi. Comme s'il m'ordonnait de tuer. _

J'ai chaud….. Où suis-je ? Je me souviens, la fuite, Will, Beckett… Ma robe…. Mon cauchemar me revient et je frissonne. Dans mes rêves je tire…. Mais je ne suis pas un assassin….. En revanche….

Je me lève en silence. Les heures passées à bord m'ont appris une chose : les marins sont superstitieux… J'avise ma robe…. Je la serre contre moi. Ma robe…. Will….Des larmes remontent dans ma gorge mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer…. Les marins doivent aller à Tortuga, j'ai bien réfléchi et c'est là que j'ai le plus de chances de trouver Will….

Dieu qu'ils sont bêtes…

Tandis qu'ils regardent les eaux je trace le nom de Tortuga en lettres de feu sur le sol

« Elle veut qu'on plonge ? »

C'est pas vrai !

Je me laisse couler sur un tonneau

« Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Puisqu'ils ne voient pas les signes….

« Elle veut qu'on aille à Tortuga ! » s'exclame le second

Enfin… Il a compris… A Tortuga, je trouverais Will… Je n'en peux plus d'impatience…

_**POV Mercer,**_

Je hais Tortuga…. C'est un repaire de lâches et d'ivrognes. Le genre de personne dont le monde se passerait bien. J'essuie soigneusement ma lame sur la chemise du hors la loi que je viens de tuer. Un de moins.

Je n'ai pas osé quitter les abords du port de crainte de la manquer… J'ai tenté de remonter sa trace mais la tâche s'est révélée plus ardue que je ne l'aurais pensé. C'est comme si elle s'était volatilisée… Mais je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait embarqué pour l'Angleterre. Cette fille n'est pas du genre à se cacher.

A l'horizon un navire….Un navire marchand. Voyons un peu ce qu'il contient dans ses cales.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Ne pas me faire remarquer, ne pas me faire remarquer, ne pas me faire remarquer….

Mon plan a fonctionné à merveille. Cette bande de marins superstitieux a gobé toute l'histoire et nous arrivons enfin à Tortuga. Je ne suis jamais venue ici mais Will m'a raconté. Il a détesté cette île. Il parait qu'ici, les hommes passent leur temps à boire, à se battre ou à aller aux catins. Bien sûr je sais que Will n'a rien fait de tout ça. Nous attendons notre nuit de noces. La nuit que Beckett nous a volé.

Non je ne dois pas penser à ça maintenant, si j'y pense je vais finir par devenir folle.

« Hé toi au lieu de rêvasser aide les autres à décharger ces caisses »

Je m'incline rapidement… Voilà l'occasion que j'attendais. Dans la cohue du débarquement des marchandises, personne ne fera attention à moi.

Ce que cette caisse est lourde… La porter est un véritable supplice mais j'y suis arrivée … Tortuga….

_**POV Mercer**_

Je l'ai reconnue au premier coup d'œil. Elle a beau être en fuite, elle a toujours cette démarche assurée, cette manière un peu hautaine de lever le visage que j'avais déjà remarquée….Sans doute un reste de son éducation.

Je la suis. Elle ne se retourne pas. C'est bien. Un bon assassin ne regarde jamais en arrière. Elle s'engage dans une ruelle quasi déserte, je tente ma chance. Ma main se referme sur son épaule et je m'apprête à la bâillonner. Elle ne crie pas.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

J'ai peur… J'ai tellement peur que je crois que je pourrais mourir sur place. Ce Mercer est là. Son regard est plus froid que jamais. Nous sommes seuls dans cette ruelle sombre

« Ce n'est pas très prudent de venir ici sans être accompagnée

- Plus que de le faire lorsqu'on travaille pour la Compagnie »

Je me force à lui cacher la terreur qu'il m'inspire. Ses yeux me sondent

« Je vous attendais Elizabeth.

- Mademoiselle Swann ! » Je proteste

La main de Mercer appuie sur ma gorge maintenant, je ne peux plus respirer, si seulement je pouvais… attraper une épée…

« Vous croyez sérieusement que vous arriveriez à me tuer ? »

Comment diable fait il pour lire dans mes pensées ! Sa main me relâche un peu, juste assez pour que je puisse respirer

Je hais le regard qu'il pose sur moi…. Un regard rempli d'envie ….

« Qu'allez vous me faire ? »

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un chuchotement, j'ai tellement peur que je ne peux pas élever le ton

« Je ne vais pas vous prendre Mademoiselle Swann, vous n'êtes pas encore assez prête à mon gout »

Cela me rassure un peu mais l'expression de son regard redouble ma crainte

« Vous allez me tuer ?

- Vous êtes trop prometteuse pour cela »

Cette fois sa main me relâche tout à fait. Je suis libre. A quelques pas de moi, Mercer essuie son couteau. Je dois partir, je dois courir… Pourtant…

« Que voulez de moi ?

- Avez-vous déjà tué Mademoiselle Swann ?

- Bien sûr que non »

Il me fait peur….

« C'est la première fois la plus difficile. Franchir le premier pas. Une fois que vous l'avez fait, vous ne pouvez plus revenir en arrière »

Mais de quoi…. Comment peut il dire de telles horreurs sans... sans rien ressentir

« Quand vous aurez franchi ce premier pas Elizabeth vous comprendrez. Et là je vous prendrais »

Sa voix est sans émotion, sans inflexion. Il me menace comme s'il ne faisait qu'établir un constat. Je sens son regard toujours sur moi…

« Hé ça va petit ? »

Mercer se tourne vers le marin ivre mort qui vient de nous interrompre. Je n'hésite pas… Je cours aussi vite que je le peux. Mais même le bruit de ma course ne m'empêche pas d'entendre le cri d'agonie de l'homme…

_**POV Mercer,**_

Cette éponge à rhum, ce bon à rien a failli me la faire perdre de vue. Son sang a éclaboussé mes bottes mais je n'ai pas le temps de les nettoyer. Je l'observe…

Elle a retrouvé Norrington… Il a de la chance que je ne l'ai pas trouvé avant elle. Sinon elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de l'assommer.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann,**_

Je plains sincèrement James… Comment un homme tel que lui a pu devenir l'épave que j'ai ramassé dans la fosse à purin ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça, pas le temps… Jack est là… Il a un navire et je veux quitter cette île au plus vite. Retrouver les bras de Will.

De temps à autres je sens un regard sur moi…. Pourtant, j'ai échappé à ce Mercer, j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois sans le voir…

« Trésor, par un regrettable et totalement involontaire concours de circonstances, William s'est retrouvé embarqué sur le Hollandais Volant »

Quoi ? Que dit Jack…

« Le Hollandais Volant ? »

Ce n'est pas possible… On dit que le Hollandais Volant est un navire monstrueux, qu'il….

« Et bien sûr ce que vous désirez le plus au monde c'est trouver le coffre contenant le cœur de Jones….

- C'est sauver Will !

- Et trouver le cœur de Jones le permettra »

Les mains chaudes de Jack se referment sur les miennes. L'aiguille de son compas oscille… puis se fixe

« Nous avons un cap ! Mademoiselle Swann » s'incline Jack

Enfin… Je vais retrouver Will … J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir, tellement hâte d'oublier tout ça. D'oublier cet affreux Mercer et ses sous-entendus. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière. Je ne serais jamais une meurtrière. Tout ce que je désire c'est sauver Will.

_**POV Mercer,**_

J'aurais du l'arrêter. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'ai pas pu. Du reste quelle importance a-t-elle pour Beckett ? L'essentiel c'est qu'il fasse pression sur le Gouverneur. Sa fille n'a aucun intérêt pour lui. Alors que pour moi si. Je veux voir ce qu'elle va devenir. J'ai envie de savoir si je me suis trompé. Si cette fille n'a pas l'instinct d'une meurtrière alors je la tuerais moi-même.

D'une balle en pleine tête.

Tuer ou être tuée. Je verrais bien ce qu'elle choisit.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann,**_

Ca fait plusieurs jours que nous naviguons… Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que d'indiquer le cap à Jack. Will me manque, je suis tellement inquiète pour lui. Je connais le Hollandais Volant. La vie à bord à la réputation d'être horrible…

De temps à autres, je croise James Norrington. Son regard a changé. Il est devenu plus dur, amer. Je suppose que c'est normal… Jack aussi a changé. Il est inquiet. Il a beau faire de son mieux pour le cacher, je le sens…

« Voulez vous que je vous fasse visiter ma cabine ? »

Jack…Il est si proche que son souffle caresse mon oreille. Ses mains se referment sur ma taille. Même sans le voir, je sens son désir. Il me fait peur. Aussi peur que la froideur de Mercer.

« Non merci »

Je m'empresse de m'arracher à son étreinte. Non pas qu'elle me soit désagréable. Au contraire…. Elle l'est trop. Lorsque Jack me touche je sens la chaleur monter dans mon bas ventre. Une chaleur agréable… Trop pour que je ne m'en méfie pas. Entre mes cuisses je sens l'humidité augmenter. Je n'ai pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas due à mes choses mensuelles. Elle est due à Jack…. Raison de plus pour rester loin de lui.

**Plus tard**

_Jack est devant moi… Il caresse ma hanche… Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes. J'ai tellement envie d'y gouter, envie qu'il me prenne , qu'il me fasse découvrir ce que j'ignore et que mon corps brûle de connaitre_

_« Persuadez moi… »_

_Jack me renverse sous lui, sa main glisse dans mon fut. Il me caresse . C'est tellement bon que je pourrais mourir sur le champ. Je ferme les yeux…_

_« Tu es prête…. Tu es à moi » _

_J'ouvre les yeux et au lieu du visage de Jack je vois celui de Mercer. Il est maculé de sang. Sa main laisse une trainée rouge entre mes cuisses._

_J'hurle_

« Elizabeth, réveillez vous ! »

Norrington ? Mais où est Mercer ? Où est Jack ?

« Vous avez fait un cauchemar… vous hurliez »

Un cauchemar… Oui, bien sûr un cauchemar…

« Merci James… Je crois que je vais prendre l'air »

Norrington secoue la tête et je me sens rougir. Est-ce que j'ai gémi durant mon sommeil ? Seigneur comment puis-je faire de tels rêves alors que Will risque peut être sa vie ? Comment !

A quelques pas de moi, il y a Jack. Je sens son regard m'envelopper. Mon rêve me revient en mémoire… Ses caresses, ses lèvres… Comment puis je le désirer à ce point alors que j'aime Will ?

_**POV Mercer,**_

« Vous dites qu'elle a embarqué avec Sparrow..

- En effet Lord Beckett, je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher »

Je mens sans sourciller. Beckett ne s'en rend même pas compte.

« Que suggérez vous ?

- Suivons les à distance… »

Je sais que c'est une très mauvaise idée… Je devrais oublier cette Elizabeth Swann mais je ne le peux pas. Je la désire. Charnellement et intellectuellement. Elle me fascine. Ses yeux sombres me hantent. Lorsque je les vois, je plonge dans les ténèbres de mon âme. Et dans la sienne.

Elle tuera je le sais. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et ce jour là je veux être présent.


	3. La meurtrière

_**Coucou à tous, voici donc la suite qui reprend une fois de plus largement DMC, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**_

_**Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 2**

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Will. Semblable à lui-même, Jack continue de me demander notre cap. J'ai parfois l'impression que jamais je ne retrouverai Will… Non, je ne dois pas penser ainsi. Je le retrouverai et nous nous marierons comme il se doit. Je le veux….

« Lizzie ? »

Je sursaute. Jack bien sûr. Ce maudit pirate a l'art d'apparaitre sans faire le moindre bruit. Son regard m'enveloppe. Une vague de chaleur remonte le long de mon corps.

« Vous semblez troublée trésor »

Dans une seconde il va me toucher. S'il le fait ce sera pire…. Je recule.

« Pourquoi me fuyez-vous ? »

Comme s'il ne le savait pas ! Nos yeux se croisent et je lis une lueur moqueuse dans les siens. Il sait.

« Je ne vous fuis pas »

Je m'efforce d'avoir l'air assuré mais on dirait que cela amuse encore plus ce maudit pirate. Ce que je le déteste… Je le déteste d'être si séduisant, je le hais pour toutes ces nuits passées à rêver de lui, comme si Will n'existait pas

« Un peu de rhum ? »

Je dédaigne son offre. Je ne veux pas boire avec lui… Jamais, pas alors que je le désire à ce point.

_**POV Mercer**_

Retrouver le Black Pearl fut un jeu d'enfant. Sparrow ne cesse de longer les côtes, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Quant à _elle_, je sais qu'elle navigue à ses côtés. Je me demande si elle se donne à ce pirate. Sûrement…. Elle est trop effrontée pour lutter contre sa nature… Charnelle, meurtrière…..

Un frisson me secoue l'échine à cette pensée. A-t-elle déjà tué ? J'espère que non tout en souhaitant ardemment que oui…. J'aimerais être là quand elle commettra son premier meurtre, mais dans ce cas, il y a de fortes chances pour que j'en sois la victime. Ou plutôt pour qu'elle tente de me tuer. Parce que bien sûr, elle perdra face à moi… Et dans un sens, je n'ai pas envie de la tuer. Je veux la posséder avant.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

_Jack s'approche de moi…_

_« Deux gouttes d'eau trésor » _

_Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes, je le désire tellement. Ses mains défont mon pantalon. Il m'allonge sur le sol. Je gémis. _

_« Oui »_

_Mes yeux se ferment. Ses mains parcourent mon corps, chaudes, audacieuses…._

_« Vous n'êtes pas encore prête Elizabeth » _

_Les mains qui me caressent se font froides, les doigts sont de métal. J'ouvre les yeux. A la place du visage séducteur de Jack, je vois Mercer. Mercer et son regard froid. Je frisonne. Ce ne sont plus des mains qui me caressent mais la lame d'un poignard._

_« Bientôt…. Vous y viendrez… Peu importe vos raisons, je sais que vous y viendrez »_

J'ouvre les yeux. Dans le silence de la nuit en mer j'entends mon cœur battre à tout rompre. J'en ai assez de ces cauchemars… Pourquoi n'arrive je pas à oublier ce fou ? Et pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Jack ? J'ai trop chaud….

L'air marin est frais à cette heure de la nuit, j'inspire à grands coups. A quelques mètres quelque chose bouge… Jack.

Je ne veux pas lui parler pour l'instant, j'en suis incapable. Je recule dans l'ombre et je l'observe. Un rayon pâle éclaire son visage. Mon cœur se serre. Il est beau. Tellement beau. Je suis les mouvements de ses mains alors qu'il boit. Sait-il aussi bien caresser que je l'imagine ? Non ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça.

C'est Will que j'aime. William et personne d'autre. Jamais je ne le trahirais.

_**POV Mercer**_

C'est incroyable ce que Sparrow peut être négligent. Depuis des jours que nous le suivons, il semble ne s'être aperçu de rien. Il faut croire que les pirates ne sont pas si différents des nobles. Tous deux se gorgent de leur importance et s'imaginent invincibles. Intouchables par des sous fifres dans mon genre. Pourtant, il en faudrait peu pour faire basculer le destin de Sparrow. Une voile plus tendue, une brise fraiche et des canons prêts à aborder sans semonce. Quelques minutes suffiraient pour voir Sparrow s'éteindre. Il ne soupçonne pas le danger….

Pas plus qu'il ne voit celui qui est à bord de son propre navire. Mes doigts se crispent sur la longue vue. _Elle_ est là. Elle l'observe. Je ne vois pas son visage.

« Approchez-vous ! »

Je sais que c'est risqué. Mais je ne peux pas me contrôler. Je dois la voir. Je veux revoir ces prunelles sombres derrière lesquelles vit la mort.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Le meilleur moyen de résister à Jack est de le prendre à son propre piège. Quant à Mercer…. Je me moque des élucubrations d'un fou assassin.

« Ma remarquable intuition de la féminité me permet de voir que vous êtes troublée »

Ma décision est prise. Je dois montrer à Jack que je ne veux pas de ses attentions. Que je ne le désire pas même si mon corps m'hurle le contraire. Je le dois à Will. Je me le dois à moi.

Je le repousse. Il revient.

« Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup vous et moi, moi et vous, nous

- Oh oui excepté notre conception de l'honneur et de la décence et nos valeurs morales …. Sans parler de l'hygiène… » J'ironise.

Cette fois il va s'éloigner.

Mais… il sourit….

« Broutilles, vous tomberez de vous-même dans mes bras Lizzie vous verrez »

Son corps frôle le mien. Mon cœur accélère. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Je rentre dans son jeu pour mieux le repousser.

_**POV Mercer**_

Elle parle avec Sparrow. Elle lui sourit. Sa réaction me déçoit. D'ici je peux voir la séduction qu'elle déploie. Tout ça pour un simple pirate.

« Plus proche »

Je ne lâche pas son visage du regard. Je règle ma longue vue, je veux voir ses yeux. Cette fois une boule de désir noue mon bas ventre. Sa bouche appelle aux baisers mais ses yeux crient la soif de sang. Le moment approche. Peut-être qu'elle doit désirer pour se révéler à elle-même ?

Je devrais saisir le moment pour les surprendre et tous les tuer. Mais j'en suis incapable. Je veux la voir à l'œuvre. Je veux voir si je me suis trompé.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

La main de Jack glisse sur ma joue, ses doigts frôlent mes lèvres. Je ne peux plus résister. Je veux qu'il m'embrasse. Qu'il me prenne comme la dernière des putains. Je le veux. Je le hais.

Sa bouche m'effleure. Il s'écarte.

_**POV Mercer**_

On dirait que Sparrow cherche quelque chose…. Des chaloupes sont mises à la mer. A leur bord, Sparrow, Norrington et la fille.

« Allez sur cette île et observez les. N'intervenez pas »

Ils sont sous ma coupe. Je peux retarder l'instant de leur mort.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Jack m'a menti. Du début à la fin. Je le hais. Je sens le bras de Will trembler autour de ma taille. Comment Jack a-t-il pu faire ça ? Comment a-t-il pu m'utiliser ainsi ? Je le tuerais !

Will me repousse. Norrington aussi. Ils se battent pour un coffre. Je les déteste, je les déteste tous

_**POV Mercer**_

Turner est de retour. D'ici je peux la voir, suivre les frémissements de son visage alors qu'elle le regarde. Mes mains se crispent. Elle ne peut pas le laisser la posséder. Elle est à moi.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Norrington est parti. Il nous a quittés. Il s'est sacrifié. J'ai le cœur lourd mais je n'ai rien fait pour le retenir. Je n'ai rien voulu faire.

Le Kraken nous attaque. Ce lâche de Jack nous a quittés aussi. Je le hais. Tout arrive par sa faute. J'ai peur. Peur pour ma vie et pour celle de Will. Je ne veux pas mourir. Mes doigts tremblent sur la gâchette. J'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur. Pour Will, pour moi.

Déjà la bête m'a saisie….. J'ai cru mourir sur le champ. J'ajuste mon tir mais la tentacule du monstre me frôle… Non ! Will non !

Jack est revenu. Il tire. Il n'hésite pas lui. Il se moque de Will. Il se moque de moi. Je le hais mais pourtant jamais il ne m'a semblé si séduisant que maintenant.

_**POV Mercer**_

Le Kraken est revenu. La bête est là. Un si bel instrument de mort…. J'imagine toutes les choses que je pourrais faire avec un tel couteau….

Sur le pont du Black Pearl, le monde explose…. Le Kraken est vaincu.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

La bête est partie. Mais elle va revenir. Je fixe Jack tandis qu'il ordonne aux hommes de partir. Son regard est traqué, résigné. Je comprends….. Je le désire….

Il ne reste plus que Jack et moi sur le pont. Je suis en compagnie d'un lâche…. Le Kraken poursuit un homme pas un navire. Will m'attend dans une chaloupe. Je veux vivre avec Will. Je ne supporte plus les pensées qui me poursuivent jusque dans mes cauchemars. Je ne veux plus désirer un autre que Will.

Et je veux vivre.

Jack se tient devant moi, les épaules affaissées. Je le désire toujours. Sa tentation est insupportable. Sa lâcheté l'est tout autant. Tuer Jack pour tuer le désir. Tuer Jack pour vivre.

Nos lèvres se scellent. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Le Kraken le veut. Je lui offre.

Mes doigts se referment sur les fers. Jack est prisonnier. Mes lèvres ont le gout des siennes. Mon corps en appelle plus…..

« Ce n'est pas le Pearl qu'il veut, c'est vous…. »

Ma voix est mourante. Le désir me brule alors que je cherche à justifier mon geste. Les yeux de Jack épousent les miens.

« Pirate »

Juste ça. Pirate.

Ma gorge se serre. De chagrin, de désir aussi. Je suis allée trop loin pour reculer. Je ne peux plus le faire. Je ne peux pas supporter le désir qu'il m'inspire. Je le hais. Je le veux.

Je me détourne. Je ne veux plus voir son visage. Son sourire m'est insupportable en cet instant. Je me hais.

_**POV Mercer**_

Ils ont mis une chaloupe à la mer. Je vois Turner. Où est-elle ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit morte. Non ! Ce serait un tel gâchis ! Sparrow manque lui aussi mais je m'en moque. Beckett est le seul qui s'intéresse au sort de ce minable pirate. Pour moi, la priorité c'est _elle._

Enfin elle apparait…. Enfin

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Les mains de Will enserrent ma taille alors qu'il m'aide à monter à bord. J'ai le cœur lourd. Mais je ne peux pas reculer. Je ne peux pas.

« Où est Jack ? »

Le mensonge me vient naturellement

« Il est resté à bord pour nous laisser une chance »

Personne ne parle. C'est insupportable !

« ALLEZ ! »

La chaloupe s'éloigne…. Le Kraken revient. Mon cœur est lourd, si lourd…. Will ne cesse de me regarder. Le remord ronge mon cœur.

Le Black Pearl vient de disparaitre.

_**POV Mercer**_

Les hommes regardent tous la bête détruire le navire. Moi je fixe la chaloupe. Le regard de la fille est fixe. Son visage est contracté. Je reconnais ce regard. C'est celui que m'a renvoyé le miroir lorsque j'ai tué pour la première fois.

« Monsieur ? Nous avons ramené ceci de l'île »

Je me retourne par devoir. Devant moi, ce qui a été le Commodore Norrington

« J'ai quelque chose pour Lord Beckett »

Les regards de l'équipage se posent sur moi. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je dois obéir aux ordres de Beckett. Je regarde une dernière fois l'horizon. Le Black Pearl a disparu et la chaloupe est loin maintenant…. Peu importe. Je la retrouverais. Les assassins se rejoignent toujours.

« Cap vers Port Royal »

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Jack est mort.

Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai livré au Kraken…. C'est comme si je l'avais poignardé moi-même. Autour de moi, les marins pleurent, des inconnus pleurent. Mais moi je ne peux pas avouer…. Je ne peux pas.

Tout comme je ne peux pas vivre en sachant que je suis un assassin.


	4. Singapour

_**Coucou à tous !**_

_**Merci à Black Heart pour sa reviews, comme je te le disais, l'histoire suit la même trame tout en déviant un peu**_

_**Voici donc la suite et d'une certaine manière le début de l'histoire, dans le sens où même si je continue à suivre la trame de DMC et d'AWE, les choses commencent à changer … J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et …Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 3**

_**POV Mercer**_

Port Royal m'étouffe. Lord Beckett a décidé que nous prendrions la mer. La nouvelle de la mort de Sparrow lui a donné des ailes. On dirait que plus rien ne peut l'arrêter. Les exécutions se succèdent. On pend à tour de bras dans la cour de Fort Charles. Pour ma part je n'ai jamais trop aimé les pendaisons. La mort y est bien trop rapide. Un saut dans le vide et c'est fini. Non, décidemment je préfère le couteau. J'aime saisir l'expression du regard de mes victimes lorsque je les tue.

« Monsieur Mercer, mes informateurs me révèlent que Turner et la fille de Swann feraient voile vers Singapour, partez donc à leur recherche »

L'arrivée de Beckett m'a surpris. Je me retourne vers lui et un sourire froid éclaire ses lèvres.

« Inutile de vous rappeler d'être discret sur le but de votre mission, me souffle t'il

- Dois-je les tuer ?

- Faites ce que vous voulez de Turner et des autres mais ne tuez pas la fille si vous pouvez l'éviter» chuchote Beckett en me désignant le Gouverneur Swann.

Le vieil homme a pris dix ans…. Il est entièrement soumis à mon maitre maintenant. Quant à sa fille…. Beckett m'a donné l'ordre que j'attendais.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Tia Dalma prétend que Jack peut être sauvé. Barbossa semble le croire aussi. Moi, j'ose à peine espérer. Mes lèvres me brûlent et mon cœur est lourd. Je n'arrive toujours pas à admettre ce que j'ai fait. J'ai tué un homme. J'ai tué Jack.

« Elizabeth ? »

Will. Je ne peux pas le regarder, je ne peux pas l'affronter. Je sens sa main se poser sur la mienne. Je recule. J'ai l'impression que mes mains sont tâchées de sang, j'ai l'impression d'être sale.

« Elizabeth parle moi

- Je suis fatiguée »

Je n'attends pas la réponse de Will. Mes pieds claquent sur le bois. Je retrouve la sécurité de l'entrepont.

_« Pirate »_

_Le souffle de Jack caresse mon visage. Cette fois je ne pars pas. Nos lèvres s'épousent avec fièvre. C'est le meilleur baiser que j'ai jamais reçu. Je ne veux pas le laisser. Je ne peux pas le laisser. Mes doigts se referment sur les fers que j'ai glissés à ses poignets. Pourquoi ne s'ouvrent ils pas ?_

_Un clic._

_Jack est libre. Ses mains m'emprisonnent. Cette fois c'est lui qui me guide, il me pousse à m'allonger sur le pont, ses mains sont partout. Ses doigts fouillent mon fut. C'est bon c'est tellement bon._

_« Encore Jack…. »_

_Les mains de Jack poursuivent, je suis à demi nue. Le plaisir est intolérable. C'est alors que je le vois._

_Mercer se tient sur le pont. Il nous observe tout en essuyant son couteau rempli de sang. J'ai envie d'hurler. Entre mes cuisses, Jack ne voit rien. Il continue à me caresser, à me préparer à faire l'amour. J'ai envie de lui. Mais pourquoi ce Mercer nous regarde t'il ainsi ? Jack enfonce un doigt en moi. Je me cambre de plaisir. Mercer n'a pas bougé. Il continue à astiquer son couteau. Il nous regarde. _

_Jack embrasse ma poitrine nue, son doigt bouge en moi. C'est trop bon… Mes yeux rencontrent ceux de Mercer, l'humidité couvre mes cuisses. Je ne sens plus rien hormis le plaisir._

_« Lizzie »_

_Je me retourne vers Jack, ses yeux sont chargés de désir, j'écarte mes cuisses pour lui laisser un passage. Oui….. Oui…._

_Jack est en moi. C'est encore meilleur que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Je tourne le visage. Mercer continue à nous observer. Son geste lent alors qu'il essuie le sang son couteau redouble mon désir. Je regarde ouvertement maintenant. Je veux qu'il me voie. Je veux qu'il voie mon plaisir. Jack à nouveau, je l'attire en moi. Plus profond, plus fort…._

_« Alors c'est pour ça que tu l'as tué » _

_J'halète. Quoi ? De quoi parle Mercer ? Je n'ai tué personne… Je… Le rythme entre mes cuisses se fait plus violent, j'ai mal… Que fait Jack ? Je me retourne vers lui. Sur moi ce n'est plus le corps de Jack mais celui de Mercer. Sa main est remplie de sang, il empoigne mes cheveux. Non ! Je ne veux pas…. Un gémissement de plaisir m'échappe alors que mon corps s'adapte à ses assauts. C'est bon à nouveau… Où est Jack ? _

_Je tourne le visage…. Jack est là. A l'endroit précis où se tenait Mercer. Ses yeux sont un puits de souffrance._

_« Assassin » souffle t'il en me regardant._

_Le plaisir déferle en moi. Violent. Je crie._

« Elizabeth ! Elizabeth réveille-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es blessée ? »

Will.

J'ouvre les yeux. Le pont du Pearl a disparu. Jack aussi.

« Elizabeth ? Tu criais… » Se justifie Will.

Mon rêve me revient en mémoire. Je rougis. A travers mon fut je sens l'humidité couler sur mes cuisses.

« Je vais bien » je repousse Will et je me précipite sur le pont. J'ai besoin d'air.

J'en ai assez de ces cauchemars…. Pourquoi faut-il que j'imagine de telles choses ? Avec Jack, avec Mercer….

« Contre les rêves » murmure une voix à mes côtés.

Tia Dalma. Je prends machinalement le gobelet qu'elle me tend. Comme si une tisane pouvait quelque chose contre ce que j'ai fait…

« Oui, c'est vrai…C'est injuste….

- Quoi ? »

Quelquefois cette femme me fait peur. Comme si elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre, comme si elle savait ce que j'ai fait

« Tu pensais qu'ainsi le désir disparaitrait... Poursuit la femme.

- Je ne comprends pas…Je bredouille, le cœur battant

- Au contraire…. Répond Tia Dalma d'une voix triste. Il ne faut pas enfermer sa nature », reprend-elle d'une voix farouche.

Elle me fait peur….. Que sait-elle vraiment ?

« Je sais ce que tu es Elizabeth Swann. Sauvage…. Farouche….Ne refuse pas ta nature ou tu le regretteras. Un jour ce sera la seule chose qui te restera… » Prédit elle

Mon cœur se serre

« Taisez vous…. »

Sans attendre sa réaction je m'éloigne.

_**POV Mercer**_

Elle est là…

Derrière moi il y a une armée. Devant moi, il y a cette fille qui remonte le fleuve. Je l'ai reconnue tout de suite. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'un chapeau la dissimulerait à mes regards ?

Sa voix claire résonne dans le silence de la nuit. Elle chante. Un chant de guerre et de destruction. Le chant des pirates.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Je suis seule. Barbossa est parti devant. Quand à Will, il doit trouver les cartes. Tout est silencieux autour de moi. Je suis soulagée d'être enfin seule. Les rêves ne m'ont pas lâchée. Je crois que tant que je n'aurais pas sauvé Jack, je ne pourrais plus trouver le sommeil.

Sauver Jack. Je dois le ramener. Coute que coute. Je tuerais pour ça. Le sang ne me fait plus peur.

_**POV Mercer**_

Je serre mon pistolet. Elle débarque. Elle porte un couteau. Elle glissa sa lame sur le cou d'un homme. Mon corps entier se tend. Tue-le !

Un autre homme s'approche. Elle relâche son arme. Pourquoi l'a-t-il interrompue ? Elle allait tuer. Sa soif de sang rejoint la mienne.

Ils entrent.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Sao Feng ne nous aidera pas. Mes yeux croisent ceux de Will. Si je ne sauve pas Jack, jamais je ne pourrais être avec lui. Je le sais, je le sens. Je m'avance. Barbossa tente de me retenir mais j'en ai assez de ces discussions stupides. Le temps est compté. Le temps m'est compté…. Bientôt la part sombre de mes rêves recouvrira le reste et je perdrai Will. Déjà, je le sens s'éloigner….. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Il est tout ce qu'il y a de bon en moi.

_**POV Mercer**_

Je ne peux plus tenir. Je dois la retrouver avant qu'elle ne m'échappe à nouveau. Je veux voir ses yeux à présent qu'elle a gouté au sang.

Nous enfonçons la porte, je tire.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Il est là. C'est impossible…. Il ne peut pas être là. Nos yeux se croisent brièvement, je lis le triomphe dans les siens. Puis Will me jette à terre.

« Elizabeth ça va ? »

Son cri me ramène à la réalité. A l'endroit où je me tenais, une des servantes de Feng git, une balle en pleine tête.

Je me relève. Je ne mourrais pas sans combattre.

_**POV Mercer**_

Elle m'a reconnu. Turner l'a sauvée de la balle que je lui destinais. La balle qui allait mettre fin à mes tourments. Je brûle de la posséder. Elle sera ma perte je le sens.

Je dois la retrouver

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Les coups de feu résonnent, l'air est empli de poudre. Je ne sais pas où est Will. Je cours. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Devant moi un tunnel…. Dans quelques instants je retrouverai l'extérieur. Je serais sauvée. Le vent nocturne me fouette le visage. Je suis sortie. Je suis sauvée. Derrière moi j'entends la bataille continuer….

Une main se referme sur mon visage, j'hurle.

_**POV Mercer**_

Je la tiens… Il me suffirait d'un mouvement de bras pour briser sa nuque… D'un mouvement pour plonger ma lame dans sa gorge. Je sens son corps contre le mien. Elle tremble.

Je veux voir ses yeux. Lentement ma main tord son poignet et elle gémit de douleur. Son épée tombe sur le sol.

Je la retourne

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Mercer.

Ses yeux dévorent les miens

« Avez-vous tué depuis notre dernière rencontre Mademoiselle Swann ? »

Je frémis

« Laissez-moi prendre mon épée et vous verrez bien »

Son regard ne cille pas.

Un frisson me remonte le long de l'échine alors que ses paroles me reviennent en mémoire. _Lorsque vous aurez fait ce premier pas alors je vous prendrai…._

_**POV Mercer**_

Elle est à demi nue. Offerte. Je veux lui faire mal. Je la veux. Je la repousse contre le mur sale du tunnel. Ma main glisse sur ses cuisses. Elles sont fermes

« Laissez moi partir, ordonne t'elle.

- Pas encore Mademoiselle Swann »

Je devrais la tuer. La tuer tant que j'en ai l'occasion, avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

Ma main remonte sur sa cuisse. Je sens le tissu de ses dessous sous mes doigts. Il est humide.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Sa main me fouille. Je sens le tissu craquer sous ses doigts. Il me remplit sans la moindre douceur. Je le hais. Si je pouvais je le tuerais sur le champ.

Le bras qui me retient contre le mur desserre son étreinte. Il me suffirait d'un geste pour lui échapper.

Je ne bouge pas.

_**POV Mercer**_

« Vous avez tué Sparrow n'est ce pas ? »

Mes doigts glissent en elle. Elle est chaude. Humide

« Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était lui ou nous »

Le regard qu'elle me lance est rempli de haine.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

_**Je l'ai enfin dit. Je me suis enfin débarrassée de ce secret qui me ronge. Aucun des autres ne peut comprendre mes raisons. Mercer si.**_

_**« Pourquoi l'avez-vous vraiment fait ? »**_

_**Son souffle me brule les lèvres, ses doigts accélèrent. Je ne songe même pas à mentir**_

_**« Parce que je le désirai »**_

_**POV Mercer**_

Ses yeux sont remplis de défi. De désir aussi. Jamais aucune femme ne m'a regardé ainsi. Je croise à nouveau son regard. Elle sait ce qui va arriver maintenant.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

J'ai offert les secrets de mon âme à cet homme. Ce Mercer qui me poursuit depuis le premier jour. Je devrais me sentir révoltée mais je n'y arrive pas. Pas plus que je ne réussis à m'arracher à son étreinte. J'entends la boucle de sa ceinture retomber sur le sol.

Mon corps se tend. Il me fait peur. Il me fascine.

_**POV Mercer**_

Ses cuisses s'écartent. Ses yeux ne lâchent pas les miens. Elle sait que je ne la laisserai pas partir sans rien lui prendre. Elle l'accepte.

Je devrais prendre sa vie. Mais je ne peux la tuer, pas encore. Pas maintenant alors qu'elle apprend à peine le gout du sang. J'enserre sa gorge fragile d'une main et je me guide en elle de l'autre. Sans hésiter. Je veux lui faire mal.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Il est en moi. Ses chairs déchirent les miennes. J'ai envie de hurler. Sa main serre ma gorge. Il me maintient.

Son sexe est au fond de moi maintenant. Sur ma gorge sa pression s'accentue. J'ai peur. J'ai du mal à respirer…. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il arrête.

_**POV Mercer**_

Ses yeux se voilent. Elle renonce. Elle est à moi.

Je possède le secret de son âme et son corps.

Je déferle en elle. Le plaisir me secoue. C'est la première fois que je ressens une telle chose sans tuer.

Je la relâche.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Je tremble… Va-t-il me tuer à présent qu'il a pris ce qu'il voulait ? Je cherche de quoi me défendre des yeux.

« Non Mademoiselle Swann je ne vous tuerai pas.

- Pourquoi ? »

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle

« Je veux vous voir franchir les autres pas…. »

Il s'éloigne dans les ombres…. J'halète… J'ai mal mais je n'arrive pas à regretter. Je ne regrette rien.

« Mademoiselle Swann ! Dépêchez vous ! »

Barbossa. Sans un regard en arrière je le rejoins. Je dois sauver Jack. Je ne peux pas être une meurtrière

**_Note : attendu que j'ai pas d'accès internet la semaine prochaine, vous pourrez découvrir la suite d'Assassins dès le Mardi 26 Septembre :) A très vite_**


	5. Assassin

_**Coucou, voici donc un nouveau chapitre… Comme dans le précédent nous nous éloignons de l'histoire d'AWE tout en suivant le fil…. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

_**Attention chapitre sexuel interdit aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 4**

_**POV Mercer**_

Elle m'échappe… Je la laisse fuir. La tuer serait plus raisonnable mais pour une fois j'ai envie de prendre ce risque. Parce qu'elle m'a accepté. Elle m'a offert ce qu'elle a refusé à d'autres. Elle me hait autant que je la hais. Je la désire autant qu'elle me désire. Je la retrouverai. Je la posséderai à nouveau. Un jour elle sera entièrement mienne.

J'aperçois son fiancé, ce Turner. Une balle dans la tête et je serais débarrassé de lui… Le murmure de sa voix me parvient. Je baisse mon arme. Décidément Turner est plein de surprises… Il vient de vendre ses amis à Feng. Parfait. Je serais là pour prendre la fille.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai fait. Comment ai-je pu laisser cet homme prendre ce qui n'aurait dû appartenir qu'à Will ? Comment ai-je pu …..

« Tu trembles, tu as froid ? »

Les mains de Will se referment autour de ma taille pour m'enlacer. Non… Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas le supporter après ce que je viens de faire. Pas alors que j'ai encore l'odeur de ce Mercer sur moi. Je m'écarte. Les yeux de Will se voilent de tristesse.

« Elizabeth….

- Quand nous aurons ramené Jack, tout sera comme avant »

Oui….Quand nous aurons ramené Jack, je ne serais plus un assassin.

_**POV Mercer**_

Je souris au Gouverneur Swann. Il est en face de moi dans la chaloupe comme l'a ordonné Beckett. Moi je ne suis qu'un exécutant.

« Seigneur mais où m'emmenez-vous donc ? »

Vers la mort.

Comment un homme aussi geignard peut être le père de la fille ? A croire qu'elle a pris toutes les tripes de la famille… Vérifions ça.

Le gouverneur Swann hoquète. Mon couteau déchire son ventre, l'odeur fumante des entrailles me parvient. Son sang inonde ma lame comme celui de sa fille a maculé mon sexe. Je le fixe. Je ne veux rien perdre de l'expression de son visage. Peur, souffrance, abandon. Le gouverneur Swann n'est plus. Ainsi l'a voulu Lord Beckett.

Je jette son corps à la mer. Il ne me sert plus à rien à présent. Les soldats qui m'accompagnent évitent mon regard. Je sens l'odeur de leur peur.

« Conduisez-moi sur le Hollandais Volant. Lord Beckett souhaite que je surveille l'Amiral Norrington »

Inutile de leur ordonner de garder secret ce qui vient de se produire. Ils sont bien trop terrifiés pour parler. Ils ont raison de l'être. Je suis un homme dangereux.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Ils savent tous maintenant. Ils savent tous ce que j'ai fait. Jack a fait éclater la vérité. Depuis, il ne me parle plus. Comme si une barrière s'était érigée entre nous. Mais après tout c'était ce que je voulais non ? Que sa rancœur remplace son désir. Pourtant, il me manque….

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

Will…. De quoi parle t'il ? Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Sait-il ? Sait-il ce qui s'est produit avec Mercer ? Non…. Il parle de Jack. Il souffre. J'ai mal. Je voudrais tellement être celle qu'il imagine que je suis.

Nos regards se croisent, nos corps se touchent.

« J'ai cru… j'ai cru… »

La jalousie brille dans son regard. Ce qu'il n'arrive pas à dire me saute aux yeux.

« Tu as cru que je l'aimais… »

Mais est ce si faux ? Est-ce que…

« Si tu fais tes choix seule, comment puis-je te faire confiance ? » souffle-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Will…. Si tu savais… Je…

Son corps presse le mien. Comme celui de Mercer dans la ruelle à Singapour. Je le repousse

« Tu ne le peux pas »

Non Will tu ne le peux pas… Pas plus que je ne le peux. Ce qui s'est produit avec Mercer. Mon trouble face à Jack. Je suis tellement désolée Will….

_**Plus tard**_

Mon père est mort. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Comme si une part de moi était morte avec lui.

Mon père qui me faisait sauter sur ses genoux, qui se battait pour moi. Qui a consolé tous mes chagrins. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit mort. Avec lui c'est une part de moi qui meurt. Je sais qui l'a tué. C'est ce Mercer. Je le hais.

Il m'a tout pris…. Il a tué mon père et achevé la petite fille que j'étais. Je lui prendrais tout à mon tour.

_**POV Mercer**_

Je hais ce Davy Jones. Ce monstre visqueux me fait horreur. Comment peut-on laisser vivre une telle abomination ?

Nous suivons l'Empress… Lorsque la fille sera à bord comme je le soupçonne nous attaquerons. J'ai vu le regard que Feng posait sur elle. Lui aussi la désire. Mais je ne le laisserai pas la toucher. Elle est à moi.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

J'ai encore fait ce rêve…C'était odieux… Mercer était là comme toujours et il astiquait son couteau. J'étais dans les bras de papa. En sécurité. Mercer ne me quittait pas des yeux. Il a dit que j'étais à lui et au lieu des bras de mon père ce sont les siens qui m'ont enlacée. J'ai hurlé….

Will m'a réveillée. Il a cherché à comprendre mais comment aurais je pu lui expliquer une telle chose ? Si je le faisais… Il ne m'aimerait plus jamais. J'ai besoin de son amour. C'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de basculer…. La seule chose qui retient ma haine et ma soif de sang. Ma soif de Mercer. Mon désir d'assassin.

_**POV Mercer**_

Je la vois… Le navire de mon maitre est à côté du Pearl. J'obéis à son ordre. Je ne dois pas me faire voir. Pas pour l'instant. Pas encore.

Je la suis des yeux tandis qu'elle part avec Feng sur sa jonque. Je la tuerai plutôt que de laisser ce chinois la posséder. Elle est à moi

« Beckett veut qu'on suive Feng, » s'étonne Norrington dans mon dos

Je ferme les yeux….Je l'ai toujours su. Beckett veut Sparrow. Il m'abandonne la fille.

« Suivez Feng Amiral Norrington. Et donnez l'ordre de le couler »

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Will ait fait ça… Comment a-t-il pu nous trahir ? Comment…

Les paroles de Sao Feng sont incompréhensibles… Finalement je comprends qu'il me prend pour Calypso. Je joue avec lui comme je l'ai fait avec Jack. Je gagne du temps. Je ne veux pas de son étreinte. Je ne veux plus être soumise. La petite Elizabeth est morte. Je suis femme.

« Je suis prêt à affronter votre colère »

Les lèvres de Feng s'écrasent sur les miennes. NON ! Je le mords, je le repousse, cette fois je ne me rendrai pas sans combattre. Il me fait face. Un frisson de peur me secoue. De peur et d'excitation. Maintenant il me plait. J'aime son regard farouche.

Et le monde explose….

_**POV Mercer**_

La savoir seule avec lui m'est insupportable. Cette fille me rend fou. J'hurle à Jones de tirer sur ce maudit navire de pirates. Norrington me regarde.

« Allez dans la cale Amiral Norrington, surveillez le cœur »

Je ne supporte pas cet homme. Il me dégoute autant que Jones.

Le bois de l'Empress explose. Jones a visé droit vers l'endroit où se trouve la cabine du capitaine. Y était-elle ?

Mes mains tremblent à cette idée. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt. Pas avant de l'avoir possédée à nouveau

« Arrêtez ! On va à bord »

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Feng a été emporté par le boulet de canon qui a déchiré l'Empress. Son corps est empalé sur un pieu. C'est horrible mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder. Il m'appelle….

Je ne peux détourner les yeux des siens. Il souffre. Mais ça ne me fait rien. Peut-être que j'ai trop perdu pour être touchée par sa mort ? Sa main emprisonne la mienne. Il vient de me faire capitaine. D'un bateau pirate.

Pirate. C'est ce que Jack a dit quand je l'ai tué….

_**POV Mercer**_

Elle est vivante. Je la fixe tandis que les monstres de Jones la poussent sur le pont

« Qui est votre capitaine ? » demande le poulpe, un rictus mauvais sur le visage.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Tous la désignent.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Mercer. Il est là. Devant moi. Je le hais.

Son regard épouse le mien.

« Le capitaine a droit à ma cabine » lâche t'il.

Les monstres me retiennent. J'ai envie de hurler. Je ne veux pas me retrouver face à lui. Je ne veux pas. Il a tué mon père.

_**POV Mercer**_

Elle est là. Ses poignets sont alourdis par les fers. Son regard est accusateur. Rempli d'une haine qui redouble mon désir d'elle.

« Vous avez tué mon père » me jette t'elle.

Qu'imagine t'elle ? Que je regrette ?

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Il me fixe. Il ne répond pas à mes accusations. Si je pouvais je le tuerai comme il a tué mon père. Ses mains se referment sur mes entraves, il me pousse jusqu'à la table qui trône dans la pièce. NON !

« Pas ça…. »

_**POV Mercer.**_

Sa haine est comme la plus douce des déclarations. Enfin une femme me voit. Et quelle femme ! Une meurtrière….Je la force à s'allonger sur la table sans tenir compte de ses cris de douleur. Sa souffrance augmente mon désir. Je libère une de ses mains pour l'attacher au pied de la table.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa chair. Je m'en réjouis. Je veux lui faire mal, aussi mal qu'il m'a fait. La gifle me cueille, ma tête me fait mal. Je sens ses doigts sur mon poignet libre. Je suis attachée à nouveau.

_**POV Mercer**_

Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement. Elle a peur mais l'envie de tuer reste dans son regard.

« Vous avez tué mon père » gémit elle.

Je me contente de la regarder. Je veux profiter de chacune de ses émotions. Je retiens mon désir.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Comme dans mon rêve, il se contente de me regarder. Ses doigts passent et repassent sur la lame de son couteau. Celui qui a servi à tuer mon père. Entre mes cuisses je sens l'humidité se répandre. Je me dégoute. Comment je peux ressentir du désir pour un tel homme ?

Son silence est insupportable. Sa main glisse lentement sur sa lame. Il me fait peur. Je le désire

« Allez y faites le ! »

Mon cri résonne dans la cabine, je n'en peux plus, je veux en finir quelque soit l'issue

_**POV Mercer**_

Elle est mienne. Je laisse glisser ma lame le long de ses vêtements. Le tissu se déchire. Une pression de plus et c'est sa chair que j'ouvrirai

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Sa lame effleure ma peau. Va-t-il me tuer ? Non. Pas encore. L'acier me caresse, je ressens le froid de sa lame, de son regard. J'ai chaud. Mon corps me brûle. Sa lame appuie un peu plus maintenant. La douleur est délicieuse. Mes cuisses s'écartent.

La lame glisse sur mes jambes. Je sens le froid entre mes cuisses. Il se contente de me caresser. Une torsion du poignet et il me blesse. Mon dieu… Pourquoi…

_**POV Mercer**_

Sa sève coule sur ma lame. Son regard est trouble. Je la domine. Je la possède.

« Pitié » gémit elle.

Elle est à moi. Je la prends.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Je vais mourir. Il est en moi. Chaque coup de reins est un supplice. Sa main se pose sur ma bouche pour contenir mes cris. Je ne peux plus respirer. Je n'arrive plus….

_**POV Mercer**_

Ses yeux se troublent. Comme si elle allait mourir. Mon corps est tendu. Encore un peu, encore… Je libère sa bouche et elle crie. Autour de mon sexe je sens les spasmes du sien. Je jouis en elle à mon tour

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

C'est tellement bon que ça fait mal. Mon corps tremble, j'ai du mal à respirer. J'entends les battements irréguliers de mon cœur. Il se retire et je sens ses doigts caresser mon antre palpitant. La douleur à nouveau. Ses doigts me fouillent, me cherchent .

« Par pitié….. Laissez moi

- Pas encore »

Le ton est froid. Mon corps répond aux caresses de l'homme qui a tué mon père. Des larmes roulent sur mes joues. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas ressentir ça…. Je n 'en peux plus

_**POV Mercer**_

Le désir et la douleur explosent dans son regard. Jamais je n'ai connu une telle femme. Elle pleure. Elle est soumise à mon désir.

« Dites le. »

Sa voix mourante monte dans la pièce

« Prenez moi »

Encore.

Je m'enfonce encore en elle. Cette fois je ne la bâillonne pas. Elle crie son plaisir avec désespoir. Petite meurtrière. Je libère ses poignets. Elle ne le réalise même pas

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

A nouveau le plaisir. Mon cœur explose. Je veux lui faire mal. Je veux qu'il me fasse mal.

_**POV Mercer**_

Elle se raidit, sa respiration se bloque. A nouveau elle jouit. A nouveau je la rejoins.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Je le hais. Je le hais de me soumettre ainsi. Je sens mon cœur ralentir….Je retombe sur le sol

_**POV Mercer**_

Ça fait trois jours que je la possède. L'observer est aussi plaisant que la prendre. La jeune fille timide que j'ai connue a disparu. Son regard n'est plus qu'haine et soumission. Elle est comme ces petits animaux qui haïssent leur maitre sans avoir le courage de se dérober à leurs caresses.

Je pénètre dans ma cabine. Elle dort. Je la prends sans hésiter. Son regard est rempli de haine tandis que son corps se plie. Rapidement elle jouit.

« Seigneur, Elizabeth ! »

Norrington…. La détresse inonde les yeux de la fille. Oui….. Maintenant….Elle est prête… Je pose mon couteau à côté d'elle et je sors en bousculant Norrington.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

James me regarde avec horreur. Entre mes cuisses je sens la semence de Mercer s'écouler , mêlée à la mienne.

« Elizabeth » répète James.

Il ne voit donc pas que c'est lui ? Que c'est ce Mercer…. Je tends les mains vers lui. James se recule, l'air dégouté

« Mon Dieu Elizabeth … Dieu fasse que votre père ne vous voit jamais ainsi…. »

Papa ? Pourquoi parle t'il de papa ? Il est mort…

« Quand je pense que Turner a demandé qu'on vous ramène et que Beckett a dit oui…. Le pauvre garçon aura le cœur brisé quand il saura… »

Will…. Il va dire à Will… Il va…

James se détourne de moi d'un air écœuré. Il va vers la porte… Il va le dire à Will ! Non, impossible, je ne peux pas le perdre, je ne peux pas… Mes doigts rencontrent le bois dur du manche d'un couteau.

« Pauvre Turner… »

NON ! Je frappe de toutes mes forces. Je sens ma main s'enfoncer et un liquide chaud inonde mon bras.

« Elizabeth… » coasse James en tombant sur le sol.

Je l'ai tué.

J'ai tué James Norrington.

Ma main lâche le couteau. Derrière moi, Mercer triomphe

« Je savais que vous le feriez…. Assassin »

Non…. Je ne peux pas, je dois m'enfuir… Je cours à l'aveuglette, sourde aux cris de Mercer.

L'eau rempli ma gorge alors que je saute…. Le cri de Mercer résonne à mes oreilles

« Assassin »


	6. Mort

_**Coucou, merci à Black Heart pour ton comm.. par contre j'angoisse lol **_

_**voici donc la suite qui s'éloigne carrément des films cette fois… C'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 5**

_**POV Mercer**_

Elle a tué. Une seconde fois elle a tué. Avec autant de froideur ardente que je l'avais espéré.

« Abeth.. » coasse James Norrington

Je ne le regarde pas. Il n'est qu'une victime. Ceux-là ne m'intéressent pas.

« Rattrapez-la ! » Hurle Jones .

Pauvre poulpe idiot….Il est inutile de chercher à l'arrêter. Comme il est stupide pour elle de chercher à fuir. A présent elle m'appartient

« Laissez la partir »

Jones se tourne vers moi

« Oh…. Il est amoureux ? » Se moque t'il

Imbécile… Tellement cruel mais trop bête pour se rendre compte que son geste la fait mienne plus que nos étreintes.

« Retournez à votre poste Jones

- Je ne suis pas un simple matelot que l'on commande !

- Pour la Compagnie si »

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Assassin…. J'ai encore ce mot dans mes oreilles, le cri de Mercer bourdonne dans mon esprit. Assassin.

J'ai tué Jack.

J'ai tué James.

Je suis un assassin.

Des mains se tendent. Je les laisse me hisser à bord.

« Capitaine, que faisons-nous ? »

Capitaine… Oui, c'est vrai, Feng m'a faite capitaine. J'ai l'impression que des siècles se sont écoulés depuis sa mort, pourtant, ça ne fait que quelques jours…

« Capitaine » répète Tai Huang.

Je le regarde. Il ne m'aime pas. Il ne veut pas de moi. Pourtant il se plie. Mais…pourquoi ?

« Vous avez échappé à ces hommes »

Ah….. C'est donc pour ça…. S'il savait…

_**POV Mercer**_

Personne ne me regarde…. Elle est sur l'Empress. J'ai vu les hommes la hisser à bord. Je devrais la rattraper. Mais je ne peux pas… Elle est allée loin, si loin… Peu importe la suite, elle m'appartient. Je tranche le lien qui relie nos deux navires.

A bientôt Elizabeth….

J'ai hâte.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Nous sommes libres.

LIBRES !

« Tai Huang, nous allons à Shipwreck Cove »

Ma main se pose sur le pistolet sur je porte. Je guette ses paroles. S'il ose se mettre en travers de mon chemin… Je le tuerai.

Comme j'ai tué James….

Mon cœur se serre. J'ai tué James Norrington. L'homme qui m'a tout appris sur les navires, le fiancé maladroit qui me… Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça. James m'a trahie, il a vendu son âme à Beckett. Il lui a donné le cœur. Sans cela rien ne serait arrivé. Sans cela, jamais je n'aurais laissé Mercer me toucher.

Je ravale mes larmes. Il est trop tard pour regretter. Il est trop tard pour beaucoup de choses…. J'ai fait mes choix seule. Comme Will.

()()

_« Elizabeth est ce que tu veux encore de moi ? _

_- Ardemment, pour toujours »_

_Les yeux de Will me caressent…. Oh Will, si tu savais, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi…. Je tuerais s'il le faut…._

_N'importe quoi pour que tu me voies comme tu m'as toujours vue. Je ne veux pas te décevoir… _

_Les lèvres de Will se posent sur les miennes, elles sont si douces…._

_« Lizzie… ma Lizzie »_

_Jack. Non pas toi ! Je t'ai tué ! Tu m'entends, je t'ai TUE ! Mes mains se referment sur la garde de l'épée. Ma lame s'enfonce dans son corps… Un filet de sang coule le long de ses lèvres. Ce n'est plus Jack. C'est James….._

_« Pour…quoi »_

_Non… NON !_

_« Tu es à moi. Meurtrière. »_

_La bouche de Mercer dévore la mienne. J'aime ça. Je veux être à lui, être sa chose, être lui_

_« Elizabeth ! » _

_Mon père…. Papa, non ! NON_

_Will remplace Mercer _

_« Vous viendrez de mon côté, vous verrez »_

_La voix de Jack, le visage de Mercer. Je ne peux plus je dois, je dois…_

« ….. Capitaine »

Tai Huang…. Il me regarde avec mépris. M'a-t-il entendue ? Connaît-il ma souillure ?

« Nous sommes à Shipwreck Cove. »

Il ne sait rien…..

_**POV Mercer**_

« Il nous faut les suivre, les encadrer, les dominer…. Mr Mercer ?

- Elle m'a filé entre les doigts Lord Beckett

- Regrettable Mercer…. »

Beckett ne soupçonne rien. Du reste comment le pourrait-il ? Il ne comprend pas le désir, il n'en ressent aucun hormis celui de dominer et de détruire. Beckett veut devenir le maître du monde. Je n'ai rien contre. Qu'il les possède tous. Elle, il ne l'aura jamais. Elle est à moi

« Où est Elizabeth ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

Turner… Lord Beckett se retourne vers lui, je lis son agacement à la manière dont il relève les épaules. Si seulement il m'ordonnait de le tuer…. J'imagine ma lame dans le ventre de Turner, son sang sur ma main pendant que je lui parlerai de mon triomphe.

« Nous ne lui avons rien fait Mr Turner, il apparait qu'elle s'est enfuie »

La voix de Beckett est calme, le visage de Turner est blême. Comment cette femme peut-elle aimer un homme pareil ?

« Où est Elizabeth ? » répète t'il

Beckett se tourne vers moi

« Elle s'est enfuie, je suppose qu'elle a rejoint les pirates »

Turner pâlit un peu plus. Quel idiot !

« Vous aviez dit qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait » jette-t-il à Beckett

Une fois de plus mon employeur se retourne vers moi

« Mr Mercer, est que Mademoiselle Swann a été maltraitée ?

- Pas à ma connaissance Lord Beckett, je vous l'ai dit, elle s'est enfuie avec les pirates

- Vous voyez Turner, je tiens mes promesses. Maintenant guidez nous vers les pirates… » Lui lance Beckett en lui donnant un compas.

Je frémis. J'ai hâte de la rejoindre.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Les pirates sont des lâches. Ils parlent tous de fuir ou de rester enfermés dans cette forteresse comme des rats. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, je ne veux pas laisser faire ça.

« Nous devons nous battre »

Oui nous devons nous battre et tuer ces hommes. Ceux qui sont responsables de la mort de mon père. Mercer. Il faut que je le tue. Si je ne le tue pas…. Alors…

« Ils vont élire un Roi » me glisse Gibbs.

Mais ils votent tous pour eux…. C'est mon tour

« Elizabeth Swann »

Jamais je ne laisserai mon destin dans les mains d'un autre. Je dois retrouver Will. Je dois tuer Mercer. Alors je pourrais redevenir celle que j'étais.

« Elizabeth Swann »

Jack…..

Jack a voté pour moi.

« Préparez-vous. A l'aube nous nous battrons »

Et nous les tuerons tous.

_**POV Mercer**_

Beckett m'a renvoyé sur le Hollandais Volant. C'est insupportable. Je ne veux pas rester ici pendant qu'elle, qu'elle….

« Enlevez cette chose infernale de mon navire ! » hurle Jones.

Son cœur. Je me retiens de le poignarder. Je hais ce poulpe.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

« Vous avez changé Lizzie »

Jack.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire »

Sa main me retient, je me dégage

« Je ne compte pas mourir Elizabeth

- Moi non plus Jack

- Turner les a guidé jusqu'à nous »

Mon cœur se serre. Mon pauvre Will…

« Il n'est plus de notre côté » murmure Jack en me fixant

Oh ces yeux…. Le trouble monte en moi mais je le repousse. Je ne commettrais plus cette erreur. Plus jamais

« Et vous Jack, de quel côté êtes-vous ?

- Du mien trésor.

- Alors préparez-vous à vous battre si vous ne voulez pas mourir »

_**POV Mercer**_

Les navires des pirates nous font face. Elle est sur le Pearl. On dit qu'elle est devenue Reine des pirates. Ainsi donc elle espère encore pouvoir m'échapper.

« Jones. Attaquez le Black Pearl »

Le poulpe sursaute

« Votre maitre n'a rien dit à ce sujet »

Il a raison. Beckett n'a rien dit. Mais Beckett ne possède pas le cœur. Moi si. Et je ne peux pas attendre pour la rejoindre. Je dois la trouver. Avant qu'elle ne me conduise à ma perte. Je la désire trop. Elle est trop bonne élève. Je ne peux plus m'offrir le luxe d'attendre que sa soif de sang augmente. Ni qu'elle échappe à mon contrôle. Elle se soumettra ou elle mourra.

« J'ai dit : attaquez le Black Pearl Jones. C'est un ordre. »

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Le Hollandais Volant est sur nous. Je ne comprends pas…. Nous avions lancé des pourparlers mais Beckett nous envoie ce monstre…

Mes yeux glissent sur le pont. Mercer est là. Mercer

« Lizzie ? »

Mercer est là.

« Elizabeth ! »

Jack me secoue, je me tourne vers lui

« Faites en sorte de les retenir, surtout ce Mercer, je vais sur le Hollandais, je vais trouver le cœur »

Retenir Mercer…..

« Elizabeth ! »

La voix de Jack est pressante, il veut une réponse.

« Je me charge de Mercer »

Jack me fixe…. Il me regarde comme si, comme s'il savait ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je ne peux pas le laisser deviner

« Il a tué mon père »

Le regard de Jack s'adoucit brièvement. Il a compris. Du moins il s'en persuade.

_**POV Lord Beckett**_

Mais que diable fait-il ? Que fait cet imbécile de Jones !

« Vous aviez dit qu'Elizabeth serait sauve ! »

Turner commence à m'agacer…. Après tout je n'ai plus besoin de lui. Mes doigts se referment sur mon pistolet.

« Lord Beckett vous devez remplir votre engagement »

Pour qui se prend ce freluquet ? Comment ose t'il lever la main sur moi ?

« N'y voyez rien de personnel Turner »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Je tire. Il bascule par-dessus bord. De toute manière il ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité

« Monsieur ? »

Gilette me regarde. J'essuie le sang qui macule mon visage. C'est ce que j'ai toujours trouvé déplaisant dans le meurtre. Le sang qui éclabousse. Je m'essuie lentement

« Abordez ces pirates et détruisez les »

Gilette s'incline, quant à moi, je crois que mon thé va refroidir. Mais après tout quel meilleur spectacle pour le savourer que l'anéantissement de la Piraterie ?

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Je me défends contre un monstre. Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine. Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas.

La main de Barbossa se referme sur mon bras. Il me tire en arrière. J'évite la lame mortelle de mon assaillant

« Votre pièce de huit Mademoiselle Swann, me réclame t'il

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour ça » je lui jette en me dégageant.

Barbossa me rattrape

« Il n'y en aura peut-être pas d'autres » rage t'il

Ses doigts se referment sur le nœud de capitaine que Feng m'a confié. Tia Dalma est à ses côtés.

« Ne refuse pas ta nature Elizabeth. Bientôt, il ne te restera plus que ça » souffle t'elle

Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas… Barbossa l'entraine et je pare un nouvel assaillant.

_**POV Mercer**_

Elle est là. L'épée de Jones est sous sa gorge, elle halète

« Laissez-la. Elle est à moi »

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Mercer. Sa main se referme sur mon bras. Il me pousse vers la cale. Je le laisse faire. Je n'ai pas le choix. Jack a dit …. Qu'il fallait le retenir. Je le retiendrai. Puis je m'en libérerai

_**POV Mercer**_

Elle est là. Ses yeux brûlent de rage, sa main cherche son épée. Je tords son poignet sans me préoccuper de son cri de douleur. Elle est mienne.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Je hais la manière dont il me regarde. Je le hais.

« Norrington est mort, vous l'avez touché en plein cœur »

James…. Je n'ai pas pensé à lui depuis des jours… Mon Dieu James…

« Un pas de plus Mademoiselle Swann »

Mademoiselle Swann ? Cet homme qui me … Et il m'appelle Mademoiselle Swann comme s'il me rencontrait pour la première fois …

_**POV Mercer**_

Elle rit. J'aime son rire. Il est aussi dur que le reste de sa personne. Ce n'est pas un rire joyeux non. C'est sa capitulation. Encore une fois.

Ma lame coupe les boutons de la lourde veste qu'elle porte. Au-dessus de nous, le vacarme enfle, la bataille continue. Peu m'importe. Ma meurtrière est sous ma coupe.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Sa lame glisse sur ma peau. C'est tellement bon… Un seul mouvement de trop et elle s'enfoncera dans mon ventre. Ses doigts se referment sur mes cheveux, il me fait mal

_**POV Mercer**_

Sa gorge est offerte, d'ici je vois le sang palpiter dans ses veines. Elle est belle. Elle est offerte. C'est mon haineuse amante. Je la prends

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Il est en moi. Il prend mon corps comme il prend les vies.

« Qu'est ce que ça t'a fait lorsque tu l'as tué ? » susurre-t-il à mon oreille

James. Il parle de James, mon Dieu James… Je l'ai tué alors qu'il…

J'oublie James, le plaisir court dans mon corps, Mercer m'étouffe, me submerge, me possède

_**POV Mercer**_

C'est trop fort. Trop bon. Son visage alors que je lui rappelle son meurtre. Le remord encore. Une brève seconde. Puis le plaisir. Bientôt… Bientôt, il n'y aura plus de remord, bientôt elle ne connaitra que la jouissance. Comme moi.

Tout puissant. Je contrôle son corps comme les vies de mes ennemis.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Je ne pense plus à rien. La jouissance approche. Je me régale des cris d'agonie des hommes au-dessus de nous…. Je n'en peux plus… Mais que m'a-t-il fait ?

« Elizabeth ? »

Will…. Non ! NON ! Will non, ne voit pas ça, ne voit pas ça….

_**POV William Turner**_

J'ai mal…. La balle de Beckett m'a transpercé l'épaule mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce que je ressens maintenant.

Elizabeth… Elizabeth dans les bras de Mercer et son visage… Son visage….

_**POV Mercer**_

Turner…..

Il n'a pas encore compris. ELLE EST A MOI.

Ma main relâche mon couteau. Je saisis mon pistolet. Une balle en pleine tête.

« WILL ! »

Je jouis en elle.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

NON ! NON ! Pas Will pas lui , pas Will !

Je me débats, je m'arrache à Mercer

Pas Will. Pas Will. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas.

« Eliza… »

Un cercle rouge agrandit son front. Son corps est froid. Aussi froid que mon âme. Maintenant il n'y a plus rien qui me retienne. Plus rien.

Il a tué la seule personne qui me retenait. Je le hais.

Mes mains se referment sur son couteau.

_**POV Mercer**_

Elle est à moi. Elle est mienne, soumise et…..

La douleur me cloue sur place. Je la regarde et mes mains se posent sur mon ventre. Le sang chaud les inonde. Mon sang.

Son regard est sans pitié. Sans sentiments

« Tu as tué Will »

J'avais raison sur elle

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Son sang macule mes mains mais je m'en moque, j'enfonce la lame, je la ressors, je l'enfonce. Je veux qu'il meure. Je veux qu'il paie.

Son visage se remplit de douleur. Oui souffre… souffre ! Je veux que tu aies mal, je veux que tu paies le mal que tu m'as fait

« Assassin…. » souffle t'il.

Son sourire est insupportable. Même dans la mort. J'arrache la clef qu'il porte au poignet.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire…..

Je ne sais plus.

Will. Mercer. James. Ils sont tous morts.

« Merci trésor »

Jack m'arrache la clef. Il ouvre le coffre. Le cœur de Jones est dans ses mains.

NON ! Peut-être que Will…. Je me jette sur lui mais Jack secoue la tête

« Il n'y a plus rien à faire…. Désolé Lizzie »

Je ne l'écoute pas. Je secoue Will. J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de son amour, de le savoir là. Besoin de lui pour ne pas basculer. Pour ne pas laisser la haine me posséder.

« WILL ! »

Il ne bouge pas. Il est mort. Comme Mercer, comme Père, comme James.

Comme je le serais bientôt.

Je remonte à la surface. Tout a changé. Jack est à la barre du Hollandais Volant, Beckett entre nos canons. J'hurle

« FEU »

()()

Ils sont morts.

Ils sont tous morts et moi je suis en vie.

Barbossa récupère le Pearl. Je suis des yeux le cadavre de Will. Il a droit aux honneurs. Celui de Mercer sera brûlé.

« Mademoiselle Swann, vous avez bien agi »

Barbossa… s'il savait

« Je veux partir

- La chaloupe vous attend »

Mes mains se referment sur les rames. Je ne les reverrai pas. Ni Barbossa, ni Jack. Ni Tia Dalma. Elle est redevenue Calypso. Moi, je suis plus seule que jamais. Il ne me reste plus rien

Hormis le souvenir de ceux que j'ai tué.


	7. Epilogue

_**Coucou à tous ! Voici donc la fin de l'histoire,j'espère qu'elle vous a plue. Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Epilogue**

_**Un plus tard**_

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

L'homme se tient devant moi. Son visage rougeaud me dégoute. Son regard brille d'une lueur lascive. Quel idiot… Comment peut-il croire qu'un homme comme lui pourrait inspirer du désir à une femme ?

« Cette somme est-elle suffisante Madame Mercer ? »

Mon regard se pose sur la bourse qu'il me tend. Elle est pleine. De quoi tenir quelques mois à l'abri du besoin. De quoi payer Madelyn aussi.

« C'est un bon début »

L'homme me fixa avec envie. J'empoche la bourse et je prends une inspiration. Le moment est venu. Mes mains défont lentement mon corsage. Il ne quitte plus ma poitrine gonflée du regard.

« Viens la ma belle »

C'est fou ce que les hommes peuvent être familiers lorsqu'ils pensent avoir atteint leur but. Sa main se referme sur un de mes seins. Sa peau est moite, il me dégoute. Je ferme les yeux dans une parfaite imitation du plaisir.

Sa bouche à l'haleine chargée cherche la mienne. J'ai envie de vomir. Je le repousse vers sa chaise.

« Attend, tu vas aimer » je lui promets

Il se laisse faire, il est soumis. Je m'assois sur lui et mon bassin frotte le sien à travers l'étoffe de nos vêtements.

« Viens…. » me supplie t'il.

Derrière lui, par la fenêtre, le drapeau de la Compagnie des Indes flotte….. Qu'il aille en enfer. Qu'ils y aillent tous.

Je l'embrasse pour étouffer son cri tandis que je plante mon couteau dans son ventre. Son haleine m'écœure. Je le maintiens. Pauvre petit officier qui s'est saoulé tellement il était heureux de trouver une femme à mettre dans son lit.

Il ne bouge plus maintenant. Ma robe est tâchée de sang. Ses yeux grands ouverts me regardent. Je me dégage.

Je me débarrasse de mes vêtements. J'en ai d'autres dans le sac que je traine partout avec moi. Me voilà propre. La bourse rejoint ma poche et j'ouvre son bureau. Les documents sont là, ainsi que mes informateurs me l'ont dit. Parfait….

Sans un regard en arrière je pars. L'homme est mort.

_**POV Capitaine Teague**_

Elle s'approche, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

« Voici ce que vous m'avez demandé Capitaine Teague »

Elle est revenue. Comme toujours. Depuis deux mois qu'elle travaille pour les pirates, elle n'a jamais failli.

« Qu'est devenu l'homme ? »

Son sourire me fait froid dans le dos

« Il est mort

- Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions prévu

- Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il puisse me reconnaitre »

C'est ce qu'elle dit à chaque fois. Madelyn entre et son visage se transforme

« Adam, mon chéri, maman est rentrée »

Ses lèvres se referment sur la joue du bébé. La femme froide qu'elle est devenue s'efface et je retrouve la jeune fille dont Jackie m'avait parlé. Une belle femme que cette Elizabeth Swann. Très belle.

« Avez-vous encore besoin de moi Capitaine Teague ?

- Non Capitaine Swann, je vous laisse profiter de votre fils »

Un sourire éblouissant me répond. Le genre de sourire qui fait tourner la tête des hommes. Mais pas la mienne. Je ne sais que trop bien ce qui se cache derrière sa façade angélique.

Une meurtrière.

La meilleure dont la Confrérie ait jamais disposé. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée sur l'île des épaves avec son enfant il y a deux mois et m'a proposé de travailler pour nous, j'ai tout d'abord cru à une plaisanterie. Mais ce n'en était pas une.

Une meurtrière. Voilà ce qu'est la jeune mère discrète que tout le monde apprécie ici. Personne ne sait hormis elle et moi. Un jour peut-être je la ferai Gardienne du Code. Elle a les épaules pour ça. Elle saura tuer pour le protéger.

« Adam, dit au revoir au Capitaine Teague » sourit elle.

L'enfant gazouille. Je ne sais pas qui est son père. Personne ne le sait. Même Jackie l'ignore. A moins que ce ne soit lui…. Non, impossible, il ne lui ressemble pas. Il ne ressemble à aucun pirate….

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Adam fait de grands progrès. Avec l'argent que j'ai gagné, je pourrais demander à Madame Fing de lui confectionner de nouveaux vêtements. Même chez les pirates il faut payer pour avoir ce qu'on désire. Ses yeux marron me fixent…. Dans ces moments là, il ressemble à son père. L'homme qui m'a tout pris. Celui que je hais le plus au monde. Mercer. S'il n'avait pas été là, Adam serait l'enfant de Will.

Si Mercer n'avait pas été là, je serais mère et heureuse dans une existence tranquille.

J'aurais toujours ignoré ce que je suis.

Mais Mercer était là. Il m'a donné Adam après m'avoir volé tout le reste. Je caresse la joue douce de mon bébé. Il si beau. Si innocent. Je l'aime tellement. Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive jamais de mal. Je me le suis juré. Lui, je le protégerai.

Adam me sourit. Un sourire un peu froid, comme celui de Mercer. Mais Adam n'est pas son père. Il ne le sera jamais.

Mercer était un monstre.

Et moi, je suis devenue comme lui.

Un assassin.

**FIN**

**Voilà…. Assassins est terminé, vous pouvez reprendre une lecture normale mdrrr. Comme toujours, un immense merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et/ou commenté cette histoire et tout spécialement à : Lady Turner, Lady Pirate Jen Sparrow, Microcosmos, Miss 33 Sparrow, Azémaria Jones, Pirate on fleet street, Elo Turner, Marquise des Ombres, Jonana et Blackheart. **

**Et un merci tout particulier à Sammy pour ses commentaires… et pour m'avoir encouragée ( volontairement ou non lol) à écrire cette histoire**

**Pour finir, je dirai que vous me retrouverez bientôt dans des nouvelles histoires ( enfin pour les plus courageux d'entre vous) **

**Négociation et Persuasion**** qui est en cours sur le site, mais aussi **

**Rebecca,**** la suite de Racines qui paraitra à partir du 31 Octobre **

**Et ****Ce que son cœur désire****, qui sera en ligne à partir 2 Novembre**

**A bientôt et merci de m'avoir lue**


End file.
